


Whipped

by windowlessatmosphere



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowlessatmosphere/pseuds/windowlessatmosphere
Summary: One-shot. Sebandler. Kurt and Blaine discover that their respective 'friends' have already met. And that the chemistry is undeniable. What happens when they confront Sebastian about his feelings? (Originally posted 2012)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Chandler Kiehl/Sebastian Smythe
Kudos: 3





	Whipped

Sebastian entered the Lima Bean, ordering his coffee before scanning the tables for a place to sit. Looking around, he noticed the Lima Bean's resident gays, who looked as if they were arguing. _'Well, this could be fun,'_ Sebastian thought, smirking as he made his way over to them.

"Kurt, Blaine," he said by way of greeting, sitting down without being invited to do so. "Trouble in paradise?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow and sipping his coffee.

"I don't see how that's any of your business," sighed Kurt, rolling his eyes a bit.

Sebastian scoffed at that before noticing there was a bag and a coffee cup at the fourth seat. "Here with someone?" he asked, cocking his head slightly. It wasn't as if they ever did anything apart, and they usually didn't have friends on their little "dates".

"Not exactly," Blaine grumbled, silencing when Kurt shot him a look.

"We ran into a friend," Kurt said, clearly insinuating that the conversation was over.

Blaine looked like a kicked puppy, while Kurt seemed to be simmering in his anger. Sebastian found the whole situation rather amusing. While he had backed off Blaine, and stopped insulting Kurt so much, he still didn't think their relationship was perfect. It just made him a little sick when they pretended like it was. Things don't always work out that way. Well, at least not for Sebastian.

"So," Sebastian started, intent on poking the bear a little. "Did one of you finally realize that-" he stopped as a blonde boy plopped down in the seat next to him.

"Hello," said the newcomer, dismissing him quickly and turning his attention to Kurt and Blaine. "So, you guys are okay then?" he directed the question at the pair of them.

"Well-" Blaine started before being interrupted.

"If by 'okay', you mean 'destined to have a horribly nasty breakup', then quite possibly," Sebastian smirked, not liking being ignored.

The blonde boy sighed. "Play _nice_, Seb," he demanded, causing the brunette to slouch a bit.

"But Chandler-" Sebastian began.

"Nuh-uh," Chandler replied. "If you're going to be rude, then you can just keep your mouth shut."

Sebastian sunk further down in his chair and pouted while Kurt and Blaine looked on incredulously.

"So, you two…know each other?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

Chandler nodded, sipping his coffee, whereas Sebastian simply grunted an affirmative.

"That's nice," Blaine supplied awkwardly.

Chandler tilted his head. "So, how do you two know Sebastian?" he asked curiously.

Sebastian reddened instantly, sipping his coffee and staring at the table.

"Well," Kurt began, looking between Sebastian and Chandler with confusion. "See, Sebastian was trying to-"

"Get advice," interrupted Sebastian smoothly. "Blaine used to be the Warbler's lead singer, and I decided to see if he had any tips after I took over the position."

"Alright," Chandler shrugged, still sipping his coffee.

Blaine and Kurt looked extremely baffled, trying to catch Sebastian's eye as he in turn avoided their gaze.

"So, Bas, you wanna hang out later?" the blonde asked conversationally.

"Uhm, yeah, sounds good," Sebastian muttered, determinedly staring into his coffee cup.

"Great!" Chandler exclaimed brightly. "We can go shopping. Heaven knows you need some new clothes," he added, raising his eyebrows during the last part. "I'm gonna get more coffee," he decided. "You want any more?" he asked Sebastian.

"Sure," Sebastian murmured, face quite red by this point.

Chandler grabbed both their cups and headed to get more coffee. Sebastian finally chanced looking up only to be met with two identical mischievous smirks.

"_What_?" he snarled defensively.

"Nothing," Kurt responded, smirk growing. "Just out of curiosity, how long have you two been dating?"

"We're not dating," mumbled Sebastian. "Just…just friends," he finished quietly.

The other two boys stopped their smirking and exchanged a worried glance. "Really?" Blaine asked incredulously, before being elbowed by Kurt. "Sorry," he mumbled, looking abashed.

"Yes," Sebastian replied shortly.

"But you _like_ him!" Blaine blurted out, before slapping a hand over his mouth and blushing under Kurt's death glare.

Sebastian was now approximately the color of a lobster. "I do _not_!" he hissed sharply, probably terrifying Blaine.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You do," he declared. "Even if you don't realize it, which I doubt, since you're blushing like a schoolgirl.

Sebastian scowled at this, but didn't respond, which Kurt clearly took as a victory, since he continued. "Look, I'm fairly certain he likes you as well, so stop acting like a child and _tell him_," Kurt insisted, hooking his arm through Blaine's. "Besides, he's got you _completely_ whipped anyways, so it's not like it would change much."

"He does _not!_" Sebastian cried. "That makes _no_ sense."

"Mhhmm, riiiiightt," Kurt said. "Even though you stop talking when he tells you to, and go shopping with him and don't want him to know about you hitting on Blaine. Clearly, you don't like him _at all._"

Sebastian scowled, having finally been silenced, and simply glared at the couple for the few minutes until Chandler returned to the table, setting the brunette's coffee down and smiling at him.

"So," Chandler started. "What'd I miss?"


End file.
